Ren and Larry
by stacy1
Summary: In their last year of high school, Ren and Larry Beales end their feud...I'm still writing; will post very soon!
1. Old Habits

1 CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Tuesday, and as usual the editor of the school paper, Ren Stevens, was handing out assignments.  
  
"Sandy, you will be covering the debate on Thursday – interviews with the team members after the match, pictures of the winners, the usual. Tanya, I need a piece about the new gym floor, 200 words. Leslie, interview the new cook. I'll be covering the track meet on Saturday. Now, does anybody have any suggestions for articles?"  
  
  
  
After vetoing a piece on the 10th grade biology earthworm farm, and approving an essay on how much harder school was for the modern student, Ren was finally out the door. At 17 years old, she was rarely home before 7; she had an extraordinarily busy life, and she loved it. She was good at school. An A student, editor, and class president, she still managed to have a social life and a close relationship with her family. Life was perfect.  
  
  
  
She got to the parking lot and took out her keys. She still got a little thrill when she did that. She had been surprised when her parents bought her a car for her last birthday, and reveled in the freedom it gave her. She could stay at school late and stop at the library or the mall on the way home, without worrying about her mother's busy schedule as State Senator, or the demands on her father's time. She passed Larry Beales loading his gym bag into the trunk of his car. He was a popular student, someone she had known since kindergarten, but they had never got along. Larry had always made it clear that he didn't like her, and his bullying tendencies had made it hard for her to like him. Her 'Hello, Larry' was a little forced, as usual, and his 'Ren' was a little cold, as usual.  
  
  
  
Larry watched unnoticed as she continued towards her parking space two cars down. She had the greatest walk, purposeful with just enough sexy sway. He was honest enough with himself to admit that he had the slightest crush on Ren, but he also found her bossy and vain. She behaved as though she owned the school, and took far too much pride in being perfect. She rarely made mistakes, never got detention, hardly ever failed. He had always enjoyed taking her down, even if his desire to defeat her got out of hand sometimes. He regretted some of the more extreme stunts he had pulled over the years, but not the satisfaction he had got from taking Miss Perfect down from her pedestal for a moment. He sneaked one last look at her legs as she swung into her car, and shook his head, laughing silently at himself. Even if she didn't hate his guts, never in a million years. No way.  
  
  
  
After school on Fridays, Ren could usually be found in the school newspaper's office, reading articles and finalizing copy for Monday's edition of The Clarion. The name had been her idea, and she felt a surge of pride every time she looked at a copy of the paper. At 4:45 pm, she collected the notes from her interviews with the track team, and tidied her desk. She had spoken to every member of the team but Larry Beales, and she had put it off long enough. She was sure that he didn't want to talk to her either, but when practice ended at 5:00, she planned to be waiting for him outside the changing room.  
  
  
  
At 5:50, Ren was still leaning on the wall outside the boys' changing room, and she was furious. Every other member of the team had showered and dressed in 15 minutes, but Larry had yet to reappear. She had noticed the smirks on their faces as they tried to figure out which one of them she was waiting to see, and her temper had started to boil. The idea of herself as a track team groupie was… distasteful. What was he doing in there?  
  
  
  
After checking her watch, she decided to take the plunge. She pushed open the door clearly marked "BOYS" and slowly poked her head inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting on a bench in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of jeans. Although she had two brothers, the thought of a nude Larry Beales was surprisingly disconcerting. He was slim, almost slightly built, and definitely not her type, but there was a masculine elegance about him that was undeniably attractive. She was not as superficial as some of the girls she knew, and she still found it hard to forgive him for some of the more humiliating stunts he had pulled on her.  
  
  
  
Glad for the surge of remembered resentment that distracted her from her contemplation of his bare brown back, she cleared her throat. As he turned, startled by the noise, she saw him frown as he realised who she was.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sullenly.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "We're doing a piece on the track team, and I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I've already spoken to everyone who's competing tomorrow – except you, of course."  
  
  
  
He looked at her sourly; "I guess you're done, then. I won't be competing."  
  
  
  
Ren was shocked. Larry was the fastest sprinter in the school, maybe even the state, and a strong candidate for several prestigious athletics scholarships. There were credible rumors that several scouts would be attending Saturday's meet; he needed to make a good showing if he wanted to beat the competition for any of those scholarships. Surprised at how upset she was, Ren closed her mouth with a snap. She inadvertently tightened her lips; Larry had done some foolish things before, but this beat all! "Don't you know how important this is to your future? You have great potential, maybe even Olympic potential, and the right athletics programme is extremely important!"  
  
  
  
Taken aback by her vehemence, Larry was a little slow in reacting, but there was no doubt that he was angry. "Don't you think I know that? Believe me, the last thing I need now is one of your lectures. I'm way too busy watching my future go down the toilet. And I'm in the mood for a fight, so if you don't want one, shut up or get out!"  
  
  
  
Ren swallowed a retort. This was not like him; he teased her mercilessly, provoked her endlessly, but he was hardly ever rude. In fact, he had an inexorable charm that usually made it hard to stay mad at him for longer than a minute; there was no sign of that charm now. She looked at the set of his lips and the slope of his shoulders, and realised that he wasn't just angry; he was really upset! "I'm sorry I said that. I spoke without thinking; I should have realised that you wouldn't miss this meet without a good reason." Genuinely concerned, she tilted her head as she looked directly at him. "I know we aren't the best of friends, but we've known each other forever. Do you think you could tell me what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Larry looked at her anxious expression, unable to find the contempt and irritation that was usually there when she looked at him. He leaned forward, looking down between his bare feet, and rested his weight on his forearms. He felt the need to share his burden with someone, but he couldn't be sure that Ren wasn't just searching for an opportunity to get back at him. The shock of her warm hand on his interrupted his train of thought, and he stared at her for a moment before curling his fingers tightly around hers.  
  
  
  
"I fell off my roof yesterday." He stumbled over his next words. "I – I injured my leg – my knee. I had hoped that it was a minor injury, but the doctor says that I need to rest the leg completely for at least six weeks or risk permanent damage." He gripped her hand more tightly, looking at her and looking away again before he continued. "So I won't be able to compete in any of the major events, and my chances of getting a scholarship drop to nil by the end of the season."  
  
  
  
"I know that your grades and SATs are more than good enough to get you into the college of your choice," Ren began bracingly, "so it isn't exactly the end of the world."  
  
  
  
Larry smiled for the first time, and nodded. "That's the worst part. I know I don't need it; I just want it very badly." He slanted a look at her; "You know better than anyone else how much I hate to lose at anything, and not even being able to compete is killing me."  
  
  
  
Ren smiled wryly at this. She did understand. Their more epic battles in junior high had all been the result of unfriendly competition; he had hated to see her win, and they had both hated losing. They smiled at each other, feeling the strain between them dissolving. They held hands silently for a while, both surprised by the affection they felt for each other, realising for the first time that despite the competition and the arguments, they had somehow managed to become friends.  
  
  
  
Pushing herself up off the bench, Ren pulled Larry up beside her. Putting her hands on his bare shoulders, she pushed him towards the lockers. "Finish getting dressed. I'm starving; can I buy you dinner?" 


	2. New Beginnings

CHAPTER 2  
  
In the parking lot 15 minutes later, Larry limped to his father's Jeep while Ren watched. When he bumped his knee painfully on the running board, she winced, but she had enough experience with the male ego not to rush to his assistance. After Larry had hoisted himself into the driver's seat, she said in her most diplomatic voice, "It really isn't practical to take two cars. Why don't we drop one off and travel together?" She paused theatrically. "You need to rest your knee; why don't I drive?"  
  
  
  
Larry smiled at Ren's clumsy attempt to be tactful. To be honest, he had been glad that his dark colouring had hidden his humiliation at his clumsiness, and his knee did hurt quite a bit. He was sure that she drove as well as she did everything else, but he couldn't resist pushing one of her buttons. "Are you a better driver than you are a carpenter?"  
  
  
  
Ren bristled visibly at his words. His reference to one of her few failures stung her pride, and she was on the verge of flinging a scathing remark of her own when she realized that Larry was smiling! She couldn't believe how easily he had managed to wind her up! Was she really that predictable? She took a deep breath, and said in a brittle tone "I guess you'll have to judge for yourself, won't you?"  
  
  
  
She set a blistering pace out of the parking lot, knowing that she was overreacting but unable to control her anger. She prided herself on her ability to keep her cool, but sometimes she had to leave the scene before she could trust herself. Why did she allow Beales to get to her like this? The only other person who could make her this angry was her younger brother, Louis, but at least she understood their relationship. She didn't have a clue what was going on between her and Larry.  
  
  
  
Trying to keep Ren's blue Bug in sight, Larry shook his head. He hadn't meant to make her angry, but considering his track record, it was understandable that she wouldn't realize he was joking. He sighed as she pulled to a stop in front of his house. He turned into the driveway and wrestled himself and his gym bag out of the car. As he made his painful journey to the front door, he looked at Ren, still bristling in the front seat of her car. He must be insane! He quickly put the car keys on the rack where his father expected to find them and emptied his bag into the laundry basket. Carefully locking the door behind him and pocketing the house keys, he approached the curb, feeling like a man going to the gallows. As he limped slowly across the lawn, Ren's bent head caught his attention. Her soft brown hair gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight. She wore it longer than was currently fashionable, but for the first time he realized that he was glad she had never cut it. Long hair suited her personality; she was what people called an old-fashioned girl. There was something about long hair; when a girl pushed her hair behind her ears, or her hair brushed your face when she kissed you…startled by the direction his thoughts were taking, he made a determined effort to think about something else. Like apologizing to Ren.  
  
  
  
As Larry opened the passenger side door, Ren tried to collect herself. She owed him an apology for behaving the way she had; he had made a teasing remark and she had been too self-important to see the humour in it. Before he was properly seated, she blurted out "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't know why I reacted like that; I usually have more of a sense of humour."  
  
  
  
Larry smiled bleakly and stared out the windscreen. "I know why. You don't trust me. You have no reason to trust me." He paused and took a deep breath. "I have no idea why we're sitting here, together. You're clearly still mad at me, and I can't blame you. Thanks for the offer, but this isn't working out. I'll see you in school tomorrow, and we can ignore each other as usual."  
  
  
  
Ren jumped when he slammed the door. She watched him walk around the car and hobble back to his front door. As he fumbled for his keys, she stepped out of the car and walked over to him. Hand outstretched, she composed her face, putting on a polite expression; "Hello there. My name is Ren Stevens; I live just around the block."  
  
  
  
Larry looked at her as though she had lost her mind; she wasn't so sure that she hadn't. This was the only thing she could think of to keep their new friendship from dissolving before it even got started. As he looked at her extended hand and made no attempt to take it, Ren was shocked at how desperate she was. Why was it suddenly so important that they were friends?  
  
  
  
Larry looked at Ren as she stood there reaching out to him. He knew what she was doing; he just wasn't sure there was any point to it. They had barely managed to be civil to each other for longer than five minutes in seventeen years; only a fool would think that they could ever change such a tumultuous relationship. As he took her hand, he flashed his cockiest grin; there was no way that he could refuse this opportunity to start over. "Larry Beales. I've seen you around, at school. I live here with my father." 


	3. Friendship

1 CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Larry opened the door and half-bowed as he waved Ren inside, grinning as he did so. Ren couldn't help smiling in return, but she couldn't hide her apprehension. She stood in the foyer as Larry locked the door, pretending to look around to avoid meeting his eyes. After her bold move outside, she was suddenly more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Now that the feud was over, what was there for them to talk about? School? She doubted that they had anything else in common. She moved further into the house, still avoiding his eyes, trying to think of something to say and coming up empty. She had always been good at finding the right words for any situation, but she had never been in a situation like this.  
  
  
  
Standing hesitantly in the foyer, Ren looked like she might make a run for it. Recognizing the signs of her nervousness because he felt the same way, Larry tried to think of something to say to put her at ease. He sighed; all they had in common was school, and he was sure she didn't want to talk about that. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Ren had always brought out the worst in him; he thought of himself as a decent young man, but he somehow lost all perspective whenever they competed with each other. He had lied, cheated and stolen; in addition, he had been something of a bully, using his position in school to intimidate younger students – like Ren's brother, Louis. No, he was definitely not ready to open that can of worms. He locked the door behind him, still trying to think of something to say; forgetting about his knee for a moment, he crashed painfully into a low table by the door.  
  
  
  
Ren turned just in time to see him hit the floor. Kneeling beside him, trying not to look as scared as she felt, she rolled up the leg of his jeans. He winced at the contact but displayed no other sign of discomfort. She swallowed when she saw how swollen his knee was; it was also hot to the touch. He had to be in pain.  
  
  
  
"Did you get any medication or instructions from the doctor?" she asked as calmly as she could. Following his directions, she located a bottle of pills in his book bag and an icepack in the bathroom. When she returned, he was on his feet, leaning on the banister. "Sit on the step," she suggested, "while I get some ice."  
  
  
  
Larry's smile was more like a grimace; "If I sit down, I may never get up again." Embarrassed by his weakness, he could not meet her eyes. "I would appreciate the ice, but I think I'll just go upstairs now and turn in."  
  
  
  
Unable to hide her concern, Ren asked "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? Your knee looks really bad. Will your father be home soon?"  
  
  
  
Surprised and appalled by how much he enjoyed her fussing, Larry avoided her gaze. "I'll be fine with the ice and the medication. Don't worry about me; Dad should be home by midnight."  
  
  
  
Ren looked at her watch: it was only 6:30. "If you're sure," she said quietly. She prepared the icepack and handed it to him, along with some water. After watching him take the pills and then make the arduous journey up the stairs, she realized that she couldn't leave him alone. She just couldn't. Before she could change her mind, she ordered a large pepperoni pizza; everybody liked pepperoni. Then she called home.  
  
  
  
When the phone rang at the Steven's house, Mrs. Stevens was in the middle of draining some pasta. "Louis, get that, please!" she shouted in the general direction of the living room. She sighed. The TV was on way too loud, so she doubted that he even heard her, but it was worth a try. Wiping her hands on a towel, she caught the phone on the fifth ring. Hearing Ren's voice, she relaxed. She had feared that it was her office, or her husband calling to say he would be late - again. She listened as Ren told her that she would be having dinner at a friend's house, and then asked the inevitable question: "Which friend, dear?" She raised her eyebrows at the answer, but she didn't comment. Fortunately, she had good kids, even if Lou was a bit – odd. She trusted all her children, even Louis, and so long as she got an honest answer, she rarely interfered in their personal lives.  
  
  
  
Louis came into the kitchen with a half-empty bag of chips in his hand. "Was that the phone?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes; Ren is having dinner at the Beales house – have you been eating those chips? I told you that dinner would be ready in ten minutes!"  
  
  
  
Louis didn't even notice when his mother snatched the bag from his hand. "Ren is eating with Larry? Isn't she afraid he might poison her?" He was genuinely confused. Ren and Larry Beales had always hated each other; considering the battles they had had over the years, he had every right to be concerned.  
  
  
  
"They aren't children anymore, Lou. Maybe they finally discussed their differences and resolved them in a mature, rational manner. Don't you think it's about time?"  
  
  
  
Louis shrugged. As far as he was concerned, Beales was irredeemably bad, but what did he know? As his mother turned back to the stove to stir the sauce, he sneaked a handful of chips and headed for the living room. "I just hope she knows what she's doing, that's all." Then again, Ren always knew what she was doing. But with Larry Beales? 


	4. You knew it was coming - they kiss here!

1 CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Standing in the middle of his large bedroom, Larry listened for the sound of Ren's car as she drove away. After a minute, he assumed that she had left before he had finished his painful climb up the mountain that used to be a staircase. Heaving a sigh, he set about preparing for bed; although it was barely dark out, there was no way he was negotiating those stairs a second time! If the house caught fire, Larry was taking the window exit tonight.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he sat on the edge of his bed perspiring heavily. He had managed to change his jeans for a comfortable old pair of sweat pants, but he had had to bite his lip to keep from crying out while he did it. Life with a soldier had taught him that men didn't make a big deal about pain; his knee had been giving him grief all day, but he had taken pride in the fact that no-one had noticed. When he had fallen earlier, he had been mortified; knowing that Ren had seen him at his most pathetic had only made it worse. Whether she was his enemy or his friend didn't really matter; he hadn't wanted her to see his weakness.  
  
Pulling up one leg of his sweats, he made himself comfortable on the bed, put the ice pack on his swollen knee and reached for his history textbook. Pushing the pain from his mind, he forced himself to concentrate on the reading assignment. With a bum knee, his focus had to change, and without sports to dull his competitive edge, his 3.75 average now had his full attention. A scooter grumbled loudly as it passed near the house; Larry scowled, but he didn't lift his head.  
  
Ren opened the door as the pizza delivery boy reached the end of the driveway. Meeting him outside, she paid him and hurried back indoors. She had already been starving at 6:oo; now, she was light-headed and cranky. Stopping in the kitchen for plates and sodas, she headed upstairs. Pausing momentarily outside Larry's room, she squared her shoulders; she had never been afraid of Beales before and she wasn't going to start now. Balancing the pizza and plates, she rapped on the door, then turned the knob before he had a chance to respond.  
  
When Ren walked into the room, Larry felt some of the tension that had seized his spine dissipate. Now he only had one intruder to worry about. "You'd better put those down before you drop something," he said, betraying no sign of his confusion. He watched her silently as she served the food and handed him a plate and a soda. He had eaten one slice and started his second before she spoke:  
  
"I know you thought I had gone home, but I remembered that I had promised you dinner, and with your knee, and your father not coming home for hours…" Realizing she was babbling, Ren's voice trailed away. Larry had stopped eating, and his bland expression had been replaced by another she knew very well; for some reason she couldn't fathom, he was suddenly very, very angry.  
  
Dropping his pizza and shoving his plate out of the way, Larry stood up and strode to the door. The pills he had taken had started to take effect, but he barely noticed that the pain was significantly reduced. "I think you should leave now." He approached the open door and stood there without looking at her. "Take your pizza with you," he reminded a mortified Ren as she moved to obey.  
  
As she closed the pizza box, some of her shock at his behaviour wore off. This was the Larry Beales she had known all her life; she had been feeling somewhat off-centre, but this she could handle! "Have you completely lost your mind?" She whirled around, hair flying, and closed the gap between them. "I don't know what your problem is, and I'm way too hungry to care right now." With an imperious look, she sashayed over to his desk and resumed her seat. Picking up a half-eaten slice of pizza, she looked at Larry, still holding the door; "After I've eaten, we can decide if you're crazy or not."  
  
Larry stood there for another moment, and then he moved, slamming the door behind him. Before the echo had faded, he was looming over Ren; although he was a mere two inches taller than she was, his anger and their relative positions made him seem much larger. Very gently, he removed the pizza from her hand and placed it in the plate by her elbow. He placed one hand on the desk and the other on the arm of her chair, effectively blocking her in. Their eyes locked; he could see her struggling not to appear intimidated by him, and the part of him that was still rational admired her for it. "I want something absolutely clear between us: I don't need anything from you, especially not your pity." The last was said with great scorn. "Is that what this is about, this truce? Poor injured Larry can't manage without Super Ren's assistance? Is this a big thrill for you, Super Ren?"  
  
Appalled at his misinterpretation of her actions, and beginning to feel some anger at his bullying tactics, Ren pushed futilely against his chest. "Let me up, Larry." Surprised at how strong he was, she sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she looked up at him with a serene expression. "Is this a big thrill for you?"  
  
Larry retreated, shame registering on his face. Ren stood up as soon as he released the chair; trying to put some distance between them, she stumbled as she tripped over the chair behind her. Larry caught her without thinking, one arm encircling her waist. She felt her hand against his face before she knew she was going to hit him.  
  
The sharp sound of her hand against his cheek immobilized them both. Ren knew that she shouldn't have struck him, but she was suddenly furious! Her anger was partly a reaction to his treatment of her, but there was something more behind it. She wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for that one moment that he had made her feel afraid.  
  
As her hand returned to her side, they stood there looking at each other, not moving, not speaking. Both of them realized that something momentous had just taken place. Everything had changed between them; what happened in the next few minutes would decide the subsequent path of their relationship. Ren's anger was already beginning to ebb, and although she tried to hold on to the feeling of righteous indignation, as suddenly as the emotion had suffused her being, it was gone. He was so close that she could see the mark her hand had made on his face. Had she really hit him that hard? Her fingers throbbed, proof that she had indeed put her weight behind the blow. As their eyes met, she could see no sign of his previous arrogance; a profound shame was reflected in his eyes.  
  
Larry made the first move. "I guess I deserved that." He paused for a moment, a wry smile curling his lips. "Maybe if you had done that four years ago…." His attempt at humour fell flat.  
  
Ren's attention was focused on the handprint that was still visible on his right cheek. She reached out to him, touching his face as though she could erase the mark she had left. She cupped his cheek, trying to make amends with her touch, but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to know that she was sorry, that whatever emotion had made her so uncharacteristically aggressive was gone, but as she held his gaze, she couldn't think for a moment. She was overwhelmed by the sadness and desolation in his eyes. All at once, she understood. His anger when he thought she pitied him, the insane competition between them, everything made sense. "Larry, I wanted to help because you needed help. I wasn't proving my superiority, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you to make myself feel stronger." She took a deep breath; "It's okay to accept help from your friends. Friendship is about helping each other to be strong."  
  
  
  
Unable to help himself, he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her palm, enjoying the sensation of her softness against the roughness of his cheek. His self-disgust increased; she was offering him real friendship, something that he now knew he had never really experienced, and it still wasn't enough for him. Instead of being grateful that she was still willing to take a chance on him, all he could think about was how soft she was, how good her hair smelled. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised at how close her lips seemed. Suddenly kissing her, feeling her lips open under his was all he could think about, and once again he struggled for control. Again he felt shame: He couldn't seem to move, couldn't speak. He only knew that he ached for something he couldn't have, that he shouldn't want.  
  
Still touching his face, Ren felt the roughness of his cheek; for the first time, she realized that Larry was no longer a boy. She was suddenly aware that they were alone in the house, in his bedroom. She was suddenly very aware of him. The length of his lashes, the shape of his mouth – how had she not noticed how big his eyes were? Larry Beales was – beautiful. Taken aback by her unexpected response to him, she lowered her hand, but she didn't move away. In his eyes she saw the same bewilderment she felt.  
  
As though in a dream, she touched his face again, this time running her thumb along his lower lip. Nothing had prepared her for this; she had not anticipated the fierce, violent stab of desire for this boy, this man. It made her bold. She stepped even closer, so close she could feel his heartbeat. All thoughts of leaving forgotten, she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. She felt his startled recoil when their mouths touched, but it only lasted a heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her, taking control of the kiss. She felt his tongue slide against hers, and she could taste his desperation. Then the world spun around her, forcing her to close her eyes as she felt herself swirled about as though caught in a whirlpool. 


	5. Fear

CHAPTER 5  
  
Senator and Mr. Stevens cuddled in front of the television. Although they both tried, it was difficult to find time alone. Three children and two demanding jobs was a scheduling nightmare; if the children were out of the house, then one of them had to work late. Just watching TV together was an important occasion for them. Mrs. Stevens sat up and checked her watch when she heard a key in the lock. It was only 8:30, much earlier than she had expected. When Ren came in, her mother's eye immediately registered her agitation; dinner had not gone well. Never pushy, she knew Ren would talk to her if it were important enough. "You're home early; planning to hang out with us old folks?"  
  
Ren smiled; no matter how upset she was, being with her family always calmed her down. "Mom, no one `hangs' anymore, but the answer is no, I'm not going to stay down here and watch my parents make out on the couch." Mr. Stevens blushed. "I had a really busy day, so I just want to go to bed early." She watched them for a moment as they made themselves comfortable again, a thoughtful expression on her face, then she left them and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
After she closed the door, Ren hurriedly changed her clothes and switched on her computer. She entered her password and opened her journal file. She changed the code daily out of habit; life with two brothers had taught her to be cautious. As she started typing, she felt herself beginning to relax. This had been a very stressful day. As she recorded what had happened in Larry's room she tried to make sense of her feelings. Her behaviour had been completely out of character; she was neither violent nor impulsive, and the way she had clung to him...she felt her skin get hot at the memory. No wonder he had reacted the way he had; she had been so - obvious! She shivered as she remembered his hands slipping under her blouse and sliding over her skin, touching her waist, her back. She hadn't stopped him; the part of her mind that never allowed such intimacies had fallen silent. Larry had pulled her close, so close that she could feel how much he wanted her, and she hadn't pulled  
away. For the first time in her life, she hadn't felt scared or embarrassed; she had slipped her own hand beneath the hem of his t-shirt, and slid her fingers along the muscles of his back. It was Larry who ended the kiss, Larry who had taken her by the shoulders and set her away from him, Larry who had remained in command of his faculties while she had completely lost control. Utterly humiliated but determined to save face, she had forced herself to smile and chatter inanely while she ate pizza that tasted like sawdust in her mouth. He had barely said a word while they ate, and she had left as soon as she felt able. In the privacy of her own mind she could barely admit the fact, but she had run, fled the scene of the crime. She normally took pride in her sophistication, but she had acted like a coward.  
  
At the Beales' house, Larry sat in his room watching the sky through the open window. He could hear his father moving around downstairs; he had arrived home much earlier than expected, but Ren had already gone home by then. He knew the Major would check on him when he came upstairs, but right now, he was glad to have some time to himself. He didn't know what to think, much less what to do about Ren Stevens. One minute they were sworn enemies, and the next thing he knew, they were all over each other in his bedroom. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead; he felt a migraine starting behind his eyes. What on earth was he going to do about Ren? Her kiss had taken him by surprise, stripped him of his defenses. The shock had lasted only a second, and had quickly been swamped by an overwhelming need to taste her, to touch her. When he had momentarily regained his senses, he had had his hand under her shirt, clumsily groping her like the idiot teenager that he was. He had tried  
to stop himself then, to tell her that he respected her too much to continue, but when she slid her fingers up his spine, he had felt his mind slip. It had taken a great effort of will to stop, and he had had to put some space between them so that he wouldn't jump her like the randy bastard that he was. He had stood there trembling, grateful that she was too polite to hit him again, glad for the opportunity she had given him to regain his self-control. She had tried to make conversation, but he had been too appalled by his own behaviour to respond. When she got up to leave, he had not begged her to stay; he was proud of that, at least.  
  
He heard the phone ring, but he ignored it; his father would get it. A knock on his door shook him out of his reverie. "How're you doing, son?" The Major smiled and handed him the phone. "We'll talk later; I need a shower, and you have a caller. Ren Stevens."  
  
As the door closed behind his parent, Larry sat holding the phone, delaying the inevitable. He needed to collect his thoughts before he talked to her. His cleared his throat nervously as he raised the phone to his ear. "Ren? Larry here."  
  
There was silence as Ren's mind went blank momentarily. She had screwed up her nerve to make this call; after she had sorted out her feelings, it had suddenly seemed extremely important that she clear the air. She took a deep breath, said a silent prayer and plunged in. "Larry, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted after I...after we...afterwards," she finished lamely. "I behaved like a coward; everything just happened so fast - "  
  
Larry cut her off; "You didn't do anything wrong. I behaved like some kind of animal, manhandling you like that." He paused uncertainly; "You think you're a coward?"  
  
"I should have stayed and discussed what happened with you, not run off like a scared child."  
  
"Were you afraid - of me?" Larry asked, trying to keep his voice even. He remembered his earlier attempt to intimidate her with shame. He didn't understand why Ren had called him, why she was apologizing to him. "Ren, I behaved like a jerk earlier; I'm not even sure what I was thinking at the time - but you have to know that I would never hurt you." He paused, desperately searching for a way to make her understand, repeating himself slowly and earnestly; "I would never hurt you."  
  
They sat there at opposite ends of the line as his words echoed between them. Before she could think of a suitable response, Larry spoke again, this time in a more normal voice; "Ren, I don't know if either of us is ready for this. Maybe we should just pretend that nothing happened, and work on being friends. I know I don't deserve another chance, but I want to earn your trust; I don't want you to be afraid of me. God, I hate this!" He fought for control; "I've done some things that I regret, and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me. I just need another chance to make it up to you." Larry leaned his head against the wall. He rubbed at the dull throb between his eyebrows.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute, then Ren collected her scattered thoughts. "Larry, you didn't attack me. Whatever happened before we - before I kissed you was already in the past." She blushed at her own words. "If I didn't trust you I would never have been in your room." She took another deep breath; "It's just that I've never behaved like that with anyone else; it's myself I don't trust."  
  
He smiled at her honesty; "So you won't be kissing me anymore?"  
  
"I'm going to try to control myself." 


End file.
